1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to expansion devices, and more particularly to a bracket for mounting expansion cards and an electronic device utilizing the bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
An expansion card for an electronic device is a printed circuit board that can be inserted into an expansion slot of the motherboard of the electronic device to add additional functionality to the system. Most expansion cards are secured to the case with screws. To install and uninstall an expansion card is time-consuming and troublesome because the securing screw must be screwed and unscrewed with a screwdriver. In addition, the screw may fall on the motherboard and may even be “lost” among the components of the motherboard. If a screw is lost in the electronic device, short-circuit may occur when the electronic device is powered up.